


Smutty Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smuuty drabbles about Nick and what he gets up to after work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Three times Nick almost got caught and one time he did

Nick was hiding in the end stall of the mens' bathroom, whispering absolute filth into his cell. He was working late again and every second away from Monroe was killing him. His erection strained against his pants as he talked Monroe over the edge. A beat cop came in just as Monroe screamed his release and Nick smiled at the timing as he hung up and left the stall.

* * *

The second time was a week later. He was sitting at his desk this time, but the room was almost empty and he was sure no one was listening. Monroe howled his release just as Hank set the Chinese takeout on the desk, and Nick made his excuses and hung up.

* * *

While the Captain was in Austria, Nick hid in his office to get the privacy to talk him Blutbad through orgasm every time he got dragged into another late night at the precinct. The knock on the door made him jump and he had to hang up, regretfully before he got to hear Monroe's climax.

* * *

He was waiting in the car while Hank bought them snacks from an all-night diner. Stakeouts were rough. He knew he didn't have enough time for this, but when he saw Monroe;'s name he couldn't help but answer the call.

'Push it in just a little further, Monroe, just the way you like it when I fuck you.' Nick was so lost in the conversation he didn't even hear the car door opening until it slammed closed. He turned slowly, meeting Hank's gaze, and blushed the colour of a tomato. 'Gotta go.' He hung up before Monroe could protest, and Hank laughed. 'Don't say it.' Nick cautioned, reaching for the cp of coffee Hank was holding out.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Chapter 2: Two times they had sex and one time Renard woged during it

Nick couldn't put his finger on the exact moment he realised he was attracted to his Captain, or the exact moment his captain returned the desire. All Nick could remember was the lust burning inside him and the desperate desire to be with his Captain.

When Sean bent him over the desk during what should have been a standard briefing, Nick was nothing if not surprised. But when the Captain pushed inside him for the first time he felt complete for the first time in his life.

* * *

When the Captain finally got him into a king sized bed, it was everything Nick had hoped for and more besides; the feeling of the Captain inside him got better every time, and by the time they returned to work on Monday he felt so empty, like he couldn't be complete without the Captain's cock inside him.

* * *

The first time Nick saw Sean's apartment he wasn't surprised. It was exactly what he'd imagined: barely lived in, it had been filled with furnishings specifically to have Nick over. The bed though, the biggest bed Nick had ever seen, made up in silk sheets, was nothing he'd been expecting.

Looking into Sean's eyes as the Captain entered him was another new experience, and it made Nick whimper at the desire in Sean's eyes. Nick clenched his muscles, making the Captain gasp, and suddenly he was losing control and as his true form was revealed Nick's lust was replaced with horror.

'It doesn't have to change anything.' Sean whispered, pulling back his self control and looking human. Nick wanted to argue, wanted to tell Sean that it changed everything, but then Sean's length brushed his prostate and he couldn't say anything but,

'More!'


	3. Chapter 3

 

Chapter 3: Three times they were interrupted and one tine they weren't

Monroe pinned Nick's hands above his head as he pushed into him. Nick arched his back, desperate to pull him deeper.

'More, please!' Nick struggled against Monroe's grip, but he didn't really try because he could've been free in an instant.

When his phone rang in his pants Nick longed to ignore it, but the incessant ringing was insistent; he gave up, pushed Monroe away and answered the damned thing. In ten minutes he was dressed, and neither of them got the release they craved.

* * *

Nick tried waking early instead. He hoped they'd have time before work. It was, however, not to be. He woke Monroe with his mouth on his cock, but just as the Blutbad was entering him his phone rang. Monroe sighed - defeated - as Nick answered it, resigned to another climax at his own hand - which wasn't nearly as satisfying as Nick's clenching muscles dragging it from him.

* * *

After two weeks of jerking off, Nick was determined to feel his lover fall apart inside him. He left his phone downstairs as a failsafe - but it wasn't enough. Before the long awaited pleasure of release could be had, the landline rang. Monroe answered it, swore, and slammed it down, but seconds later it rang again and Nick knew it would keep ringing until he went to work.

* * *

Monroe ripped the phone from the wall, took the battery from Nick's cell, and pulled him upstairs.

'You are not leaving this room until we both cum. Understand?' Monroe growled. Nick nodded, pulling Monroe closer.

'God, yes!' Nick gasped.

Monroe felt his climax approaching and laced his fingers through Nick's.

'Together?' Nick nodded, squeezing his hand. Together the pleasure of release flooded them. 'Finally!' Monroe breathed, collapsing on top of Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

One Time Monroe Asked For It, One Time Renard Asked For It and One Time Nick Said Yes

'You're fucking the Captain, aren't you?' Nick was trying to watch the game on TV but Monroe was looking at him quizically.

'Sometimes.' Nick shrugged.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Did you want all the sordid details?' Nick took a mouthful of his beer, and the way he wrapped his lips tightly around the neck of the bottle made Monroe growl.

'Why don't you bring him here? We could...all three of us.' Nick choked and turned away, embarrassed. 'Think about it.' Monroe whispered, then he walked away and left Nick to the game.

* * *

'Nick, a word?' Renard was leaning on the doorframe, and Nick turned away from his computer and went into the office.

'Yes, Captain?' Nick asked. The Captain wrapped his fingers into Nick's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

'I've been thinking.' Renard murmured. 'I know you're sleeping with that wolf...'

'Don't call him that, he wouldn't like it.' Nick interrupted.

'You wanna have both of us at once?' Renard whispered. Nick blushed and rushed away.

* * *

After they'd both mentioned it to Nick, all he could think about was how it would feel.

When he led the Captain into Monroe's house he was nervous, but the feeling of Monroe's lips on one side of his neck and the Captain's on the other set him at ease.

Nick rocked his hips desperately against Monroe's as Renard thrust into him.

'Fuck!' Nick gasped when the Captain's cock hit his prostate. 'You too?' He asked, grabbing at Monroe's hips. Monroe met Renard's eyes over Nick's shoulder, and he nodded.

Nick screamed when Monroe pushed into him alongside Renard, but the feeling was so intense the pain faded instantly.

'More!' Nick pleaded.

 


End file.
